


Forty-fathom Dreams

by janne_d



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wraith, sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty-fathom Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the sga_flashfic Buildings and Food Challenge. Thank you to my beta, torakowalski.

Their dreams are ice-slow and just as cold, pushing slowly through endless, uncountable moments, thoughts moving as patiently and inexorably as a glacier. They dream away their passage through stars and space, sinking ever further into the coldest sleep. Memories merge until each heartbeat and thought is one, is all, and always was.

Sometimes they dream of food so plentiful they can simply reach out a hand and take, and they smile in their slumber. Sometimes they dream of food that has to be hunted. Their lips curl then too, but too fiercely to be a smile, though the feeling is like joy.

And, always, there is the hunger. Constant. Unchangeable. Muted but never sated. Under, over, twisting into and through every other feeling, gnawing at the edge of awareness.

Not yet, but sometime soon, it will begin to bite.

Soon, they will rise.

Soon, their hunger will be fed.

**Author's Note:**

> _It was the forty-fathom slumber that clears the soul and eye and heart, and sends you to breakfast ravening - Rudyard Kipling_


End file.
